yunusworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayf-al-Bahr
The City of the Sea-Sword (Yunusian: Baled ilu Sayf-al-Bahr, Arabic: المدينة السيف البحر), commonly referred to by its Yunusian name of Sayf-al-Bahr, is a city on the beach of Sword Bay in the Mesa Region of YunusLand. It is the capital city of the Mesa Region. With a population of almost 2 million, the city is well-known for being the most medieval and oldest settlement in YunusLand. It has been noted by all countries that Sayf-Al-Bahr was very poorly planned during its medieval phase in the 1000s - 1200s. Pre-History Sayf-Al-Bahr probably began as a small settlement for fishers and hunter-gatherers in the BC era. For a long time, these ancients lived in a society in which they based their lives on the fish and the ocean, as well as the land later on when they started agricultural practices. Kingdom of the Sword During the Common Era, the Ancient Bahris were probably being ruled amongst themselves by a king or a tribal leader, as excavations in the Mesa Region have pointed out. Archaeologists know for sure that from documents that have only slightly faded away, dating from 112 CE, state that the "Kingdom of the Sword" (''R'ekhniqfhum tykhseasuuf ''in Ancient Bahri) had just begun. The Kingdom had expanded far beyond its original capacity of just the village of Sayf-Al-Bahr, including the annexation of the Mubarak Tribe in the Abdilahi Peninsula, and the establishment of a port town/trade post in the Northern Zerbian Desert (near Zitropolis) called Dilunkentown. In 1275, the Kingdom of the Sword was invaded by the Mesa Kingdom to the east of them, and they were swiftly defeated. The Mesa Kingdom annexed the Kingdom of the Sword in the same year. Mesa Kingdom After the Mesa Kingdom took over, there were severe restrictions on inter-metro travel and inter-racial marriages, because of the Mesa Kingdom's desire to keep everyone separate to prevent any one group of becoming too big. ]] The Mesa Kingdom, however, is credited with building the city of Sayf-al-Bahr up from the village, by expanding it with more and more trading posts and dirt roads for horses, as well as brick bridges with dirt roads on top to cross the small part of Sword Bay. Sayf-Al-Bahr had been in a pivotal role during the 1395 fire of Talas, by housing over 12,000 Talasis. However, the Bahris and Talasis were forbidden by the King to make any form of contact with each other. Kingdom of YunusLand The Kingdom of YunusLand began in 1723, upon the marriage ceremony of Yunus Ghufurd I and Tabaarak bint Al-Awsii, when Ghufurd declared the end of the Mesa Kingdom and the beginning of a new people's Kingdom. Kingdom Day (15 March 1723) was celebrated in Sayf-al-Bahr, as they now had the freedom to make contact with their brethren in the Mubarak tribal highlands and their brethren in Zerbia. It was a day celebrated by all Yunusians. The Kingdom of YunusLand expanded the port of Sayf-al-Bahr, and is accredited for starting a welfare system in the city for the people in need. Sayf-al-Bahr grew continuously during these years, and became a center well known for its medieval architecture and natural habitats. Republic of YunusLand Following the independence of Fiore from their king, YunusLand became independent from the Yunusian King. This was a joyous celebration for Yunusians in the 1930s and signified world peace. However, tensions were brewing in nearby Fiore, as the country was continuously attacked by Archduke Espera Tyelor I, who also attacked the Yunusi-Fioran city of Talas, bringing the attention of YunusLand into Fioran business. Bahris were trained for military service in the event that the Archduke would take over Fiore and invade YunusLand. In 1961, the Archduke took over Fiore, and tried to maintain peace with YunusLand. However, throughout the 1960s and 1970s, the Archduke began a genocide of anyone who didn't agree with his principles, which included Yunusian citizens. Sayf-al-Bahr and Talas were two major regions that needed to be defended against Fioran aggression. If Talas and all the military bases nearby fell to Fiore, then the Fiorans would have a very easy time bombing Sayf-al-Bahr from the sea and air. The Municipal Bahri government wanted to launch an invasion in Fiore to stall for the impending attack by the Archduke, but decided against it in 1967. The Duke of Fiore The Archduke died on 24 May 1970, and his son, Duke DeFrancesco Espera I took over the country. He continued the genocide of the Fioran transgressors and most of the foreign policy of his father, but he did begin to make his own foreign policy, including providing aid for the separatist Eastern M'is'i Movement, the Hmuris, and the Ultimation Movement of Zerbia. He began making threats to the safety of Yunusians in the country, and eventually mobilized his army to stand guard at the Talas Border Checkpoint in 1983. However, unlike with the Archduke, YunusLand didn't really take the Duke seriously. In the beginning of 1985, the Fioran army declared war on YunusLand, and invaded directly after. Talas fell very quickly because of the lack of troops there, and the lack of seriousness YunusLand had. Alarmed, the Yunusian Government sent Talasi police personnel serving in Razzanille to defend the highway to Sayf-al-Bahr and Mesaville. The Talasi police engaged in the Southern Razzanille Highlands, but failed to halt the Fiorans. The Talasis fought bravely, and not one of them surrendered, as they were either captured or killed. The Fiorans then marched east on Highway 472, capturing Razzanille, the Mubarak Tribal Highlands, and, upon reaching Highway 98, Ribanda and Madahtadunya. Terrified, the Yunusian Government issued a DEFCON 1, and ordered every Bahri man between the ages of 18 and 60 to fight the Fiorans. After raising an army of 1 million soldiers, the Fiorans were halted in the Belopian Highlands, and were chased back to Hel. Bombing TBC